The girl, who turned out to be a boy
by Toscanawriter
Summary: An exchange student arrives at the school. Ian starts to like her, but not everything is what it seems... My summary sucks a bit - but it's really not as bad as it sounds! ONESHOT Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters!


Oneshot

**Oneshot**

**(A/N: Hi.. Tried to write another oneshot. I'm still working on the spelling and gramma, so please be nice. This fic is about Ian having a crush on a girl (or is it?). It's a kind of yaoi, don't like, don't read.) Toscanawriter presents:**

**The girl, who turned out to be a boy**

Tala, Kai, Bryan, Spencer and Ian were sitting in their classroom with the other students at their school.

And, yeah, everyone were totally bored!

The teacher came in with a slight smile. "Okay class, I will introduce you to someone," she said waving a person in.

A small, greenhaired girl stepped inside.

"Everybody," the teacher said, "this is Ollie, our exchange student. Tell us a little about yourself, dear."

All the students glared confused at the small person. It looked like a girl, but wasn't Ollie a boy's name?

The greenette smiled and said: "Oui, I'm Ollie from France, and I'm going to be 'ere for a week."

If it was a boy, then he sounded pretty much as a girl.

Spencer leaned forward and whispered to Bryan: "Maybe she's transeksuel or somethin'?"

Ollie continued: "I'm really excited about being in Japan."

Ian leaned back and whispered so only his crew could hear it: "yeah, I'm really excited too."

Tala grinned from behind him. "What? Do you _like _her, Ian?"

Ian sniffed: "Nah, no, yes… Maybe… Not like… Okay, yeah I do."

Bryan sended him a quizzical look. "you don't see her as a sexobject? Unbelieveable!"

"Hey, I've liked other girls like this."

"No you haven't."

"Cindy."

"Nope!"

"Kamille."

"Nope!"

"Michaela."

"Ah, definetly no!"

"Wendy."

"Nope!"

"Mariah."

"_Did you like Mariah?!"_

"Just for a week."

"Then nope!"

It turned out to be a funny day because of Ians little crush.

The other guys promised to help him out.

After school they all waited outside untill the small greenette came out of the schooldoors.

"Hey Ollie," Tala yelled, "wanna go with us to Bryans house?"

Ollie came over with a smile on her face: "Yeah, I'd love to. Merci."

Kai smirked: "Sure, we'll show you mercy."

"Merci means, Er… Tank you." Ollie explained, but got interrupted by Tala, who seemed to go straight to the point. "So, Ollie, do you have a boyfriend?"

Ian blushed!

Ollie looked confused. "I don't tink, I understand..?"

Bryan smirked: "Tala means, you know, if you're a part of a relationship."

Ollie grinned: "Oh! If I got une copine. No I don't." ( **A/N: **Notice copine means girlfriend.)

The whole crew shot Ian a significant glance.

When they got to Bryans house, they all had a Resident Evil tournament. Ollie seemed to be quite good at it, which was a bit strange, 'cause none of the boys had ever seen a girl be good at video games.

The guys tried their best to help Ian out.

Spencer told every fifth minute, that Ian absolutely _didn't_ have any girlfriend, and made it totally clear, that Ian was _really_ romantic.

Bryan almost yelled: "_Ian, as you maybe didn't know, I got a new cellphone and I don't have your number. Will you please tell me?"_

(**A/N: **just saying a casual number) "5567458," Ian murmured.

"_Sorry, I absolutely couldn't hear that," _Bryan said ready with his phone in his hands.

"5567458," Ian said a bit louder.

"5567458," Bryan said, "_5567458, yes, that's your number Ian, 5567458. Can you please say it again, so I know it's the right number?"_

Ian blushed. His friends had no shame. "5567458. Got it?"

"5567458, _yes, now I got it, because this is your number."_

Bryan smiled proud of his acting, and he didn't notice the glares he got from the others.

"You are such a bad actor," Kai whispered next to him.

Bryan grinned: "I have no idea, what you're talking 'bout."

Tala poked to Ian with an elbow and said: "And all the girls are just throwing themselves for Ians feet. All the girls wants him. It's unbelieveable, that he doesn't have a girlfriend, but as he says, he is waiting for the right one!"

Even Kai joined the 'let's-help-Ian-out-by-embarrising-him' club: "Who knows? Maybe she's close. What if she was sitting in this very room? What would you do, Ian?"

Ian blushed deeper and murmured: "Nothing…"

Kai turned his head to Ollie. "What do you think Ian should do, Ollie?"

Ollie smiled at Ian. "I tink you should tell her, how you feel. Because if you don't, you'll regret."

Spencer grinned: "Did you hear that, Ian? Make a move!"

The torture of Ian continued all day, 'till they all went home. And Ian had decided to follow Ollies advice.

--

The next day Ian came to school with a grin on his face.

Even Bryans scowling couldn't bring him down. "What are you smiling 'bout?" He asked.

Ian sighed: "I'm gonna tell Ollie the truth. She's only gonna be here for a week, so I decided to at least make some great memories about her."

"Well, if you wanna talk to your babe, then she's right there," Tala said pointing.

Ian grinned at the crew, before he took a deep breath and walked over to her.

The crew quietly followed.

"Ah, bonjour Ian," Ollie said, as she saw him.

Ian took another breath. "Look, Ollie… I want to say something."

Ollie smiled. That cute smile.

"Here I go. Ollie… I _really_ like you, and not just as a friend, so…"

"Aw Ian, that's just so… WHAT?!"

"…I know, that you're only gonna be here for a week, so I thought, that we could just make some good memories, right?"

Ollies face became red and deeply surprised. "Uh, Ian," she said, "I tink, there's something, you've misunderstood!"

"Absolutely not. You are the most beautiful and sweetest girl, I've ever met."

Ollies surprise became even deeper. "Ian, NO," she said loud. Ian's crew came closer to get all the details, "this really ain't going to work out!"

Ian's eyes changed from confident to sad. "What isn't gonna work out?"

"The fact that… Uhm…"

"Do you like another guy?"

"Er… No actually Ian… I'm more to girls!"

Ian and the crew dropped their jaws. "_Are you a lesbian?!"_ Ian exclaimed.

"No, Ian…"

"Because it's really okay!"

"You've missed the fact that…"

"I respect that."

"I'M A BOY!"

This got followed by an embarresing silence.

Ian broke it. "Are you a boy?"

Ollie nodded blushing. "Ollie is shorted for Oliver."

After another embarresing silence, Ollie murmured hesitating: "You know… I gotta go!"

He ran away and left Ian alone, glaring after him.

The crew walked up to him. No one knew what to say. Except for Bryan. "Whoooa Ian, you just lost something!"

"What?" Ian asked disponted.

"Your dignity."

**The End!**

**(A/N: **I know… Poor Ian, but this was an idea, I just _had _to write. Uh… And sorry about Ollie, that people thought he was a girl, but he was the only character I could think of, who looks like a girl. But he's actually one of my favorites. Hope you liked my fic. Please review.)


End file.
